PRINCE DIGE
by Bloodlustful
Summary: After his doing a great many good deeds, Diego admits to a crush on a saber princess he can't be with. To help him get with her, he's made into a prince! DiegoOC. Songs "Prince Ali", "Prince Ali Reprise" and "A Whole New World" from Aladdin are parodied.
1. Chapter 1

Hello, everyone! I'm writing a brand new Ice Age fanfic after a while of having a lot of hard work to do. Because Diego is my favorite character, and because I think the Diego OC's are pretty cool, I decided to make a three chapter Diego-centered story and OC of a whole new and different style. This story mixes the "Ice Age" franchise and the Disney movie series "Aladdin" for one cool, funny fic. It fits well that the originals for the movie sagas both came out in the third year of their respective decades(1992 for Aladdin and 2002 for Ice Age). So enjoy!

I own none of the characters except for Inaynia, her family, Wolfano and his pack! All others belong to the Ice Age franchise!

Chapter 1-PRINCE DI-GE

As of late, Diego had done a whole lot of good and really made a name for himself. Not only had he been saving the lives of his herd many times over when they were in danger, plus helped Peaches when she was learning how to talk to the point where she now could do so perfectly despite being so young, but he also had helped with a more complicated matter.

Soto, as it turned out, had not died and had reunited with Oscar, Lenny and Zeke. All four sabers saw the error of their ways after a lot of thought once reunited and managed to right their wrongs through a series of deeds and events(too many to list here). While they did succeed in this and most animals were able to find out and understand such a fact, the Ice Age herd wasn't and neither was the human tribe the Ice Age herd had returned the baby Roshan(who ironically was now a teenager)to way back when.

Lucky for them, Diego found out before any of his herd or the tribe about this, and, telling Manny and Sid what had happened, and explaining everything to Ellie, Peaches and the two possums, he later on managed to hit two birds with one stone. How so? When the herd found Roshan and his tribe, Diego not only cleared his own name and also reunited Roshan with his old beast friends while also reconciling with the other humans, but he also managed to take the lead in explaining the redemption of Soto, Oscar, Lenny and Zeke.

It took him quite a bit of time and talking, but in the end, all the tribe, even Roshan and Runar, his father, accepted this for a fact(though they did not have an easy time doing this for obvious reasons). Hilariously, Soto, Oscar, Lenny and Zeke happened to be there at the time and had hidden themselves so that they wouldn't be seen by the human tribe or the Ice Age herd when the two groups arrived and met, but then came out of hiding after seeing Diego had made it safe with the help of his herd.

In the next moments, they reconciled with the humans as well as with Diego and the rest of the herd, and revealed they wished to join the herd and make it both a herd and a pack. They were allowed to do so, though they were told by Manny they'd be, for a time, kept an eye on just to be on the safe side. They accepted this and dealt with it. As happy as Diego was to have his packmates back and to have tied up all loose ends, though, one thing was missing, even as he kept it to himself.

Just days ago, he had come across a different pack of sabers. One of them was a very beautiful female who also happened to be a princess. She went by the name of Inaynia, and though she and Diego managed to say a quick hello to each other, the alpha of her pack didn't allow more than that. Inaynia was part of a ROYAL kind of saber pack, you see, and a princess, just as her leader was also a king. He, though a just, reasonable king for the most part and very caring of/kind to his daughter and vice versa, constantly treated her like she was nothing BUT a princess, and thus would not allow her to develop a relationship with a saber who wasn't a PRINCE kind of saber. She didn't like this, and neither did Diego, to be sure, but they had to just give each other one last look and nod, then leave, seemingly for good.

However, it was now about to be a whole different matter. Why? Because only hours after the new herd/pack had gotten to a cave to stay for a while, Soto noticed Diego was looking a bit low. "Brother?" he asked. Diego was Soto's younger brother, so he often addressed him this way, and vice versa. "Yes, Soto?" asked Diego as he looked up to him. "Why do you look so down?" "Yeah, if anything, you should be feeling all high and mighty!" Crash said. "Even I have to admit that!"

"Look at all you've done lately!" Manny added. "The very fact we're here was due to your efforts more than anything!" Zeke added. "Yeah, you should be pleased!" Ellie put in. "I know, and I want to be." Diego said. "And I would be, but for this one little thing…but I think it's better I just ignore it."

"That'll only make it worse, Diego." Sid said. "If you want a reward, just say so." Lenny told him. "It's perfectly all right to wish for one, silently or not, after all you've done for us and for everyone around you." Eddie added. "No reward is too great for you." Ellie said. "Not after all you've managed as of late." Soto added. "So, would you like one, or what?" Manny asked. Diego sighed and knew it was best he admit what he was feeling low about now.

"Well, there is ONE thing that would be a great reward…" Diego admitted. "…and yes, it's the same thing I'm feeling low about." Everyone nodded and listened. Diego continued: "You see, there's this girl…this saber-toothed-tigress…" "OH, MY GOD! DIEGO'S IN LOVE!" Crash exclaimed. "CRASH!" Ellie shouted. "Only he's right." Diego admitted. Everyone looked at him.

Diego explained: "See, I came across her a few days ago and got to know her. She seemed very nice and to like talking to me, and I liked talking to her, too. Her name is Inaynia, and I liked both her kind, charming personality and her beautiful appearance. She seemed so right for me and though I showed no sign of falling for her, I couldn't deny I did. She seemed to want to fall for me, but her leader wouldn't have it. She's a PRINCESS, you see. Of a higher order than most sabers, as a result. She lives in a ROYAL pack. And I'm just a regular sort of saber. Worse yet, her leader will not let her love anyone but another saber PRINCE. So I want her, and think she wants me, but what can I possibly do?"

"You're in luck, Diego!" the herd then heard the voice of Roshan say. They turned around and all said: "ROSHAN?" in unison. "Yep, it's me!" Roshan said. "After my tribe met with this herd and you got going, I thought for a while and decided I wanted to visit you for a bit. My father allowed it, but only for a time. But it looks like I picked a fine time, because Diego, I know quite a bit about princes! I learned a lot about it from some of my tribe while I was growing up, you see, and it was applied to animals and humans alike! Sabers were no exception at all!"

"OH, MY GOD! YOU MEAN YOU CAN MAKE ME INTO A PRINCE?" Diego exclaimed. "And one who this Inaynia would be powerless to resist even if she didn't seem like she felt about you the way you feel about her!" Roshan said proudly. "GREAT!" Diego said. "Can we start or what? I can't thank you enough for this favor, Roshan!" "My pleasure!" Roshan replied. "Especially for you, after all your recent piles of good, helpful deeds!"

"All right, then! What will be needed to make my brother become a prince?" asked Soto. "We are all ears!" Manny added. "Hope you're ready to know what it's like to be a prince, Diego." Oscar said. "More than ready, believe me." Diego replied. "Okay, then," Roshan said to them, "I will need many leaves, shiny crystals, diamonds and gems, and a special liquid from that pond nearby us which, I learned when I was younger, has a magical essence which can do anything you want it to as long as it is contained in something other than the pond itself." "Let's go! We have work to do!" Ellie said.

"My appreciations, Roshan." Diego told him. "I can feel Inaynia's beautiful young spirit already." Roshan nodded and once the others got back with what he'd need, Eddie said: "By the way, Manny used a special cup-like stone to scoop up the liquid from the pond you told us about." "It's nicely contained, in other words." Zeke added. "Excellent." Roshan replied. "Then we're ready to begin!" Diego posed for being worked on with all they had, and the lot of them worked together using the leaves, diamonds, gems, crystals and magical liquid in the best way possible to make Diego into the best prince of a saber possible.

Meanwhile, with the royal pack we read about before, they were on a rocky wall, and Inaynia was feeling anything but happy. Of course it was because she wanted to get to know Diego more but her leader forbade it, however much he was a good saber and she loved him aside from this. One of her packmates noticed her and said: "Princess Inaynai?" He walked over to her and said: "You look glum."

"I am." Inaynia replied. "As good a leader as he is in general, I can't stand the way our alpha and king has forbade me to get to know Diego more. It felt like he was as interested in me as I was in him, and then it gets cut short all because he's not a prince." Inaynia sighed and put her head upon her front paws: "Why is it I can't make my own choices? What if there's a saber out there for me who isn't a prince? Why must I be made to make my choices according to the fact I'm a princess? Yes, I'm a princess, but I'm much more than JUST that, yet our leader acts as though I'm only a princess and no more, and treats me like so."

"It's okay, Inaynia." the saber said, putting a consoling paw on her shoulder. "Somehow, we will find a way to make sure things work out for the best." "I wish I could believe you. I really do." Inaynia replied. She hung her head and her glum eyes seemed to be on the verge of tears. "Why can't our leader see past the princess in me?" She sighed again.

Little did anyone know, though, that a pack of dark, evil dire wolves was watching, including a big, black male one who was the alpha of this pack. His name was Wolfano, and, due to being dipped in the same magical liquid that was being used for Diego right now as a pup, and it being made to give him magical manipulation powers, he had all a wolf's natural abilities, plus the power of the greatest sorcerer. He and his pack had very sinister intentions, since days ago they'd seen the interaction between Diego and Inaynia, albeit in hiding, and were now seeing Inaynia's sadness, also in hiding, without being seen at all. Wolfano was very sadistic, cruel and nasty, as were his followers, and they did their villainous deeds for no other reason outside of that they could and because it was so much fun for them. They liked what they'd been seeing just now for more than one reason, too.

"So, the relationship still lives even when it dies." whispered Wolfano to his followers. "How very interesting. We're going to have to check out this pack of sabers, and that other one, Diego, whenever possible, but never be seen, and see if there's any way we can derail all of their lives in the worst way." The others nodded and the pack then took off into the dark.

Back to the Ice Age herd, all had been done to prepare Diego for becoming the prince he meant to be turned into. Once Diego was all spiffed up and looked exactly as he had to look, they knew it was ready to begin. So the liquid was poured on him after being made to make it so he'd become the ultimate saber prince in every way, and in the best way, too, and after that, it took effect and the result was a brand new Diego, more handsome and cool looking than ever(which was quite a statement in Diego's case, of course)and who was the perfect, classic example of the perfect, classic saber prince.

"Finished!" Crash commented. "And how beautiful a job we've done!" Lenny added. "You sure did!" Diego said, looking at his reflection in the pond. "Hell, who am I kidding? You could not have done better. Great idea of yours, Roshan! Inaynia is going to be so overjoyed when she sees me like this!" "Indeed, she is, although we'll have to make sure your true identity is not revealed." Roshan pointed out. "After all, as far as her pack knows, including her king and leader, Diego is the same non-royal saber he forbade her to relate to." "Of course." said Diego, realizing the reality of this. "We must change my name, then, to complete the great disguise and new prince status."

"I've got a perfect one!" Soto said. "What's that?" asked Ellie. "How about Prince Di-Ge?" Soto replied. "It makes sense, it's believable and it won't raise suspicion, plus is easy to remember and pronounce!" "I like it!" Diego said. "All right, Prince Di-Ge it is, then!" Manny declared. Everyone nodded and knew this was their best bet. "Okay, Prince Di-Ge, climb on Manny's back!" Ellie told him. "We've got to find Inaynia's pack and show you to them so she and you can be together for real this time!"

Prince Di-Ge was picked up by Manny's trunk and put onto his back. Then Manny said: "By the way, the last time I tried this with you, you rebuffed it. Guess times have changed, huh?" "They sure have." Prince Di-Ge replied. "Especially since, back then, Roshan was still a baby and I wasn't a prince of any kind!" "But it's the opposite in both cases now!" Roshan said. "Anyway, we should get going!" Sid pointed out. "We don't want to keep Inaynia waiting, do we?" "Of course not!" Zeke responded. "Oh, and I think we should make it so we get the attention of everyone by adding a song to our introduction!" Sid said. "That's not a bad idea, actually, Sid!" Ellie told him. "Guess there's a first time for everything!" Crash said, earning a glare from Sid in the process. But they all agreed to the song, and arranged how it would be sung and what it would be/be like. After that, they were ready to go.

So they moved along, and Soto used his nose to track down Inaynia's pack, while Manny and Ellie used their eyes to do the same. This combo made it so they had no trouble finding the pack, and they were going in their direction immediately thereafter. Back with that pack, the sabers in it had decided they would spend the day in the spot they'd been in, which was lucky for the Ice Age herd, especially Prince Di-Ge. Inaynia was thinking to herself: "You know, maybe I should try to tell my king that I really want to just make my own choices, and regardless of whether they relate to being a princess. Yeah, like he'd take lightly to that. Let's face it, girl, you'll never be anything but a…hmm?"

She noticed that her pack was looking out to the distance, including their alpha king, and she went over to see why all of them were looking so intently in the same direction. "Guys?" she asked. "What's going on? Why are you all looking that way so alertly?" "You'll see quite soon, princess." one of the other female sabers said to her. "It's that mixed herd who seems to be quite proud of something…" She took a look of her own and the herd was by now all too close to the rocks these sabers were on, though still a few meters apart from them.

All other animals were watching, too, just as surprised and curious as the sabers. Since the herd knew they were in perfect range to start the song they had arranged for the introduction, they did so. The song began like so. "Make way for Prince Di-Ge!" This was being sung by the two mammoths. Then everyone looked as the newly formed, bigger Ice Age herd came along. Sid then sang: "Say hey, it's Prince Di-Ge!" Soto sang after this: "Hey, clear the way on this grassy place! Hey, you! Let us through! It's a brand new face! Oh, come! Be the first on these plains to meet his eye!"

Oscar continued with: "Make way, here he comes! All you girls, all you chums, man, you're all gonna love this guy! Manny then sang: "Prince Di-Ge, fabulous he, ultimate saber!" Lenny let out: "Genuflect!" Zeke continued: "Show some respect!" Roshan sang: "Down on those knees!"

Ellie sang: "Now do your best to keep calm!" Crash sang: "Those who don't think he's great are dumb!" Eddie sang: "Then come and meet this spectacular cat you see!" Sid sang: "Prince Di-Ge, mighty is he, there's no denying!" Roshan sang out: "Stronger than the strongest of men, including me!" Peaches sang: "He's overcome many foes!" Manny sang: "It's a great sight when he shows!" Crash and Eddie sang in unison: "Who made sure we'd stay alive? Why, Prince Di-Ge!"

Soto sang out: "He's got so many cool, awesome, good traits!" "And good looks, he's got even more, see!" Lenny sang. "When it comes to being fierce and badass," began Crash, and then Eddie continued, "has he got it made? I'm telling you, it's a world class ten for three!" Oscar did his next verse: "Prince Di-Ge, handsome is he, the perfect cool cat!" Zeke sang: "Girls don't stand a ghost of a chance, they fall to their knees!" Manny did his next of lines: "Well, bow before him right now!" Ellie sang out: "He's truly the great meow!" Peaches sang: "For saber girls, there's no resisting Prince Di-Ge!"

Eddie sang: "There's no question Prince Di-Ge is special!" Roshan added in song: "It's stimulating to say his initials!" Crash sang: "Everything about the tiger just plain impresses!" Soto sang: "He's a winner! He's a wiz! He's a wonder!" Sid added on in song: "He'd pull any lady's heart asunder!" Ellie sang after that: "And you tigresses will absolutely love the way he caresses!"

Manny and Soto sang in unison after that: "He's got fangs and claws like nothing other!" "They're so sharp and shiny, and anything but tiny!" sang Zeke. Roshan and Sid then sang out: "And to view them is scary yet rad!" Lenny sang: "He's menacing! So menacing!" "He has friends, allies and comrades galore!" sang Oscar, Crash and Eddie in unison. "Proud to be with him!" Peaches sang out. "They bow to him and love assisting him!" sang Sid. Then Manny finally sang: "They're just laden with loyalty to Prince Di-Ge!"

The whole herd except Prince Di-Ge, who'd been posing for the crowd, doing impressive moves and the like the whole time, and now roared proudly, then sang further. This time, it was all of them at once. "PRINCE DI-GE! AMAZING HE! THERE IS NO QUESTION!" Ellie sang: "Heard your princess was a sight lovely to see!" "And that, everyone, is why, Prince Di-Ge said he'd drop by…" sang Crash and Eddie together. Then a second later Oscar, Lenny and Zeke sang in unison: "…with all his cool traits, poses galore, as well as his charm, feral side and more…" Manny sang out along with Soto and Roshan: "With all of his best glory, his allure, his seduction…" Then Sid sang: "…and his ability to be so hot and classy!"

Finally, the entire herd with the exception of Prince Di-Ge, who now bowed down and nodded, then did a standing pose which showed him in all his full, utter glory, sang out all at once: "MAKE WAY FOR PRINCE DI-GE!" So Manny let Prince Di-Ge slide down his trunk and land in front of the royal sabers. Afterwards, Prince Di-Ge said: "Hello, royal saber pack! As you have been hearing from the song, I am Prince Di-Ge! And I wish to speak to your fine princess, Inaynia!" "Truly?" asked the alpha. "Well, if so, I am glad you are a prince, then, and seem to be such a superb one, as well. Inaynia?"

She went over to him and thought: "Diego was wonderful, but what if I grow to love Prince Di-Ge more? Oh, God…but I have to risk it, for I've been told to, and this could actually be for the best. Possibly…" "Hello, Prince Di-Ge." Inaynia said. "Hello, Princess Inaynia." Prince Di-Ge replied. "It is very good to meet you. An honor, in fact. I've heard quite a few great things about you, but I think it's best you tell me about yourself. I've spades of time, and especially for a sweet, beautiful, charming girl such as yourself."

Inaynia then said in her mind after hearing all these flattering words: "My God, Prince DI-GE…you're perfect…" She was clearly allured by him, personality and looks alike, but was also thinking about Diego, who she did not know was Prince Di-Ge's actual self. It was a tight spot for her to be in. But she knew it was her best bet to just ignore it, and their chat got to be kicked off, Inaynia liking Prince Di-Ge increasingly, and Diego more and more happy about how he and Inaynia would soon be together as long as the truth was never revealed.

Little did they know, however, that Wolfano and his sinister pack were watching them all at this very moment. They'd returned and were once more in hiding, making sure not to miss a second of what they were spying on. What would this lead to? You will find out in the next chapter.

TO BE CONTINUED…

So, how did you like the first chapter, guys? Please rate and review, everyone!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey, hey, look who's back! And ready for the second chapter of this Ice Age/Aladdin combination! Okay, so in this chapter, Wolfano makes his move and the results are like you wouldn't believe in terms of many things, not the least of which is peril and shock! Enjoy, everybody! This is the second of the three chapter to this story.

Chapter 2-PRINCE DI-GE REPRISE

Prince Di-Ge and Inaynia were nuzzling now and the rest of the Ice Age herd could tell this was working beautifully. Meanwhile, the rest of Inaynia's royal pack was simply astounded, and her leader in particular. "Dear lord…" he thought. "It looks as though Inaynia has finally been able to come across the perfect prince…" "Man, is it working like a dream…" Sid whispered, but Crash whispered back: "Quiet, Sid…even whispering may blow the secret."

Still, everyone in the Ice Age herd was so pleased it was going so well, and Inaynia's whole pack, including the king, had to admit that this was certainly a good thing to see, though not vocally. Anyhow, Prince Di-Ge told Inaynia: "Believe me when I say that I got all of this nice and arranged for you, and that my feelings for you could not be higher." "Nor mine for you, Prince Di-Ge," Inaynia replied, "and I can't possibly thank you enough for how much of a dream come true you've proven to be for me…" Finally, they locked lips and kissed.

"My God, this reminds me of when you and me first kissed, Manny!" Ellie told her mate. Then Manny replied: "Yes, I know, isn't it romantic? I, in particular, am glad to see this happen like it's happening." "Much the same goes for me, Manny." Soto told him. The king of the leader said: "Oh, Inaynia…this is so wondrous. Too lovely for words. I am so happy that a prince such as this one existed for you to find and vice versa…" One of his pack followers told him: "I know. This is as heart touching as it is magnificent and sweet…" The others nodded together to show they all agreed.

After a while, Prince Di-Gi and Inaynia stopped kissing, and then Inaynia was asked by him: "So, would you like to take a nice trip around this area with me and allow us to get even closer than we already are?" She replied: "Oh, I would simply LOVE to! However, there is one thing I would like to tell you first. It's rather important that you know." "All right, so what is that?" asked Prince Di-Ge. Inaynia was just about to answer, but she didn't get the chance to.

Why? Because suddenly, Wolfano, having been watching long enough to know this was the time to strike, with his followers having done the same, gave the signal and he made his move along with his pack, who ran in back of him. "NOT SO FAST!" he barked. "HUH?" the Ice Age herd and royal saber back let out in shock.

"Hello, the lot of you!" Wolfano said. "I should start this by introducing myself. My name is Wolfano, and this is my pack! We are a group of very evil, sadistic, dark, nasty dire wolves who kill both for food and for fun, and who delight in inflicting pain any which way we can! Oh, and I have some special magical powers, too, due to a special liquid from a special pond poured on me as a puppy after being contained!"

He looked to Prince Di-Ge and went on: "And another thing…due to my magical powers being from just that liquid, the same one put on you, Prince Di-Ge, they showed me your true self in the most conspicuous way!" He turned to Inaynia and asked her: "Didn't you know, you little bitch? He's not who you think he is!" "You get put a stop to now, Wolfano!" Manny shouted out as he, the Ice Age herd and Inaynia's royal pack ran for him and his wolf pack, but Wolfano merely waved his tail, and the Ice Age herd was trapped in a giant magical dome, while the royal saber pack was caged in a huge, mystic cage. Neither could escape.

"How dare you!" Prince Di-Ge snarled. "You come here, insult Inaynia, then trap my herd and her pack?" "And right after lying to me about Prince Di-Ge?" added Inaynia. "You're dead meat, Wolfano! You and your cronies alike!" Prince Di-Ge growled. "Oh, but it's going to be far different than that, you can be sure!" Wolfano replied arrogantly. "Because like I was saying to you, little princess Inaynia, Prince Di-Ge is not who you think he is, despite the love that was no doubt starting to form between you two! Allow me to demonstrate…" "The only thing you're gonna demonstrate is how hard a wolf goes down against a saber!" Diego roared. He meant to go for Wolfano and really rip him a good one in the worst way.

But all of Wolfano's pack leapt around Diego and Inaynia, thus trapping them with the circle they formed after Wolfano quickly used his powers to make them all mystical for as long as they'd need to be. Wolfano then began to sing: "Prince Di-Ge, yes, it is he! But not as you know him! Time for you drips to come to grips with the reality!" He turned to Inaynia and sang sadistically: "He is a blast from your past whose lies were too good to last!" He cast magical spells on Prince Di-Ge which would return him to his original self permanently, and then smiled: "Say hello to your precious Prince Di-Ge!"

Then one of Wolfano's pack member followers sneered: "Or should we say…DIEGO!" Very shocked and startled was Inaynia, while Diego ran over to her and said: "Inaynia, I'm so sorry…it was the only way! I wanted to be with you, and you wanted to be with me, but that wouldn't happen unless I became a prince!" "Diego, I know it was meant for me, and I also realize this was and is why you chose to try this! But I never got a chance to tell you what I was going to tell you next before Wolfano came along to attack us!" Inaynia told him. "My God, what is that?" asked Diego.

But before she could answer, Wolfano leapt into the center of the circle at them and whacked Inaynia aside, turning to Diego subsequently. Then Wolfano sang: "So Di-Ge turns out to be merely Diego! Just a con, need I go on? Take it from me!" He pounced on Diego and got back up while gripping him, Diego struggling the whole time, but Wolfano's mystical powers holding him down even though he otherwise would have easily broken free and torn Wolfano apart.

Wolfano sang on: "His bad traits, vices and flaws do give me adequate cause…" He used his powers to launch Diego into the sky and sang: "…to send him off on a one way trip, as his prospects take a terminal dip! His assets frozen, his fate his chosen! His whole rep is now gone! WHOOPEE!" The last one came out in a howl.

"Goodbye, Diego! See ya around! Farewell!" all the other wolves barked maliciously in unison. Wolfano sang after that: "So long, EX-Prince Di-Ge!" He then howled with evil laughter. And the trapped Ice Age herd, along with the caged pack of royal sabers, could only watch as Diego soared out of sight. Wolfano had everything exactly as he wanted it and utterly in his power, and he and his wolf back seemed to have both won and conquered like they had meant to. But was this truly how it would end? Find out in the third and final chapter!

TO BE CONTINUED…

I do hope that you enjoyed this next of chapters. Please rate and review, people!


	3. Chapter 3

All right, so it's time for the third and last chapter of this story! Where we last left off, Wolfano had launched Diego out of sight and trashed the Ice Age herd and Inaynia's pack alike, not to mention the way that all seemed to be lost. But is it? Let's find out together.

Chapter 3-A WHOLE NEW EARTH

Wolfano was in full crowing mode and so was the rest of his pack. He had been utterly successful in trashing the Ice Age herd and ridding himself of Diego, and he also managed to trash Inaynia's pack and trap Inaynia herself.

"!" Wolfano cackled. "This could not possibly get any better at all! I have trapped all who would oppose me, made this attack a success, and hey, princess…" He turned to Inaynia, who got up from being knocked aside, and told her while licking his lips. "Given your beauty, I just might rape you, difference of species be damned! Who knows? Maybe you'll even bear me a hybrid child to follow in my footsteps!"

"ME? MATE WITH A MENACE LIKE YOU? NEVER!" exploded Inaynia. "AND ESPECIALLY AFTER WHAT YOU DID TO DIEGO, AND ALL OF THE ONES AROUND US, NOT TO MENTION HOW YOU HAD THE NERVE TO SMACK ME LIKE THAT!" 'Oh, but I'll make you my mate even if I have to smack you fifteen times and rape you twice as many!" Wolfano grinned. "With or without our help!" his packmates said in unison while cackling evilly.

"How dare you threaten her, you monster!" shouted the king of the saber pack, who was horrified and infuriated to see Wolfano threatening his princess follower like this, and after he hit her, no less. "Oh, shut the hell up. You are in no position to do anything but bow to me!" Wolfano retorted. "And that goes for the rest of you, as well!" "You bow to us, or we disembowel you and have you for our next kills and meals!" one of Wolfano's followers added. "Do you understand?" asked another one of them. "Bow to bastards like you? In your dreams!" Zeke spat. "Or should that be nightmares?" added Sid.

"And we swear to God, if you've killed Diego…" snapped Manny furiously. "Of course I've killed him." Wolfano scoffed arrogantly. "How could he possibly NOT be dead after what I did to him?" "I refuse to believe you." Soto snarled. "He is not dead." "Seconded." all of the Ice Age herd said in unison. "You'll never get away with this atrocity of yours, Wolfano!" Roshan shouted. "Oh, but I'm getting away with it as we speak, boy!" Wolfano told him.

"What are we going to do?" one of the royal sabers asked. "Is there no way we can stop these wolves?" asked another one of them. "You aren't going to do anything but watch as this all unfolds." a wolf follower of Wolfano said. "Because there's fuck-all you can do." another one added. "They are quite correct, you know!" Wolfano said. "Oh, and by the way, I'm just a little bit hungry at this moment, so after I do everything else that I must, fat lady…" He turned to Ellie, making it clear he was talking to her with this, "…I do believe I'll make a snack of your pretty little girl!"

"How dare you!" Ellie shouted out as Peaches, hearing this, and being as young and little as she was, quickly hid herself inside of her mother's trunk as much as she could. "You will never eat my baby!" "And you'd have to get past me first to get to Ellie! Which I will never let you!" Manny added. "I will not lose another family to anyone, least of all a tyrant such as yourself!" "And I'm going to tear you apart for what do did to my brother!" Soto roared. "WITH US HELPING!" Oscar, Lenny and Zeke roared in unison. "Seriously, if you fought have as well with your fists as you did with your mouths, you'd have no problem defeating me at all." Wolfano snidely remarked. He then used his powers to deliver a painful jolt of black magic to everyone who wasn't part of his wolf pack. They screamed in agony, but did not die or pass out.

"So, Wolfano, are you also gonna use your sorcery to reshape this whole area in general in our image and yours alike or what?" asked his second in command. "You know, make it a kingdom of sorts for us to take the place of that royal saber family, along with all else we've meant to do here?" asked another one of the evil wolves. "As a matter of fact, I was just about to get to that!" Wolfano replied. "NO!" cried out the Ice Age herd and royal saber pack all at once. "YES!" howled Wolfano and his followers. But just before Wolfano was able to get his powers into motion, who should show up through a mystical teleport but the very much alive, still conscious and able to fight Diego!

"Look who's back! And madder than the dickens!" Diego roared. "DIEGO!" everyone but the too shocked to speak Wolfano and equally too shocked to speak followers of his shouted in unison. "That's right! ME! Diego!" Diego snarled, "and it looks like I wasn't as gone for good as you thought I was, eh, Wolfano? Whatever, I've got a score to settle with you!" "You don't have a chance against me!" Wolfano barked. "No matter how fast, strong, tough and competent you are, I am the one with the magical powers, and you are not! And even if it were not so, you could never take me and all of my pack at once!"

"Ah, but aren't you curious as to how I made it back, dog breath?" Diego asked. "This gem!" He showed a very shiny emerald gem in his paw and told Wolfano, making sure everyone else, evil wolf, Ice Age herd member or royal saber pack member, heard him loud and clear. He then explained: "When you launched me into the air, I landed hard in a canyon. But said canyon contained quite a few strange things, as I discovered when I recovered from the hard impact and realized I was still in one piece, though also a lot of pain. One of these was this emerald beauty, which I would find out had a similar power to that liquid I was given and that you were given as a pup! It would do anything the one holding it wanted, but only three times, then it would disappear back to where it was before and wait for its next finder, and so on!"

"And that is how you got back, is it, Diego?" asked Wolfano. "Indeed it is!" Diego replied. "And I've had it do two things for me already! The first was to let me know what was happening since I was launched away like that, and the second was to get me back here! The third will be key in stopping you and your pack, Wolfano! Because the last thing I have this thing do is simultaneously free everyone you've got trapped by eliminating what you've got them trapped in, and eliminating your magical powers in full equally! So this both evens the odds and ensures you'll not succeed with this fiendish plan, plus will pay for smacking Inaynia, trapping my friends and her pack and for launching me away in an attempt to kill me!"

No sooner did Diego say these words than did the emerald gem do exactly what he wanted it do, and then it disappeared from its paws to return to its original place. After this, Diego posed to fight and said: "You're mine, Wolfano!" And the rest of Ice Age herd plus the royal saber pack went for all of Wolfano's minions, getting a single one each. With the exception of Crash, Eddie, Sid and Peaches, who worked together against one single wolf. All of the wolf followers of Wolfano were in the end torn down and destroyed, and as for the fight between Diego and Wolfano, here's how it went.

The two were circling one another, ready to pounce and attack as soon as they saw an opening, and their bloodlust was as blatant as their hatred and determination to kill each other. All of the other ones, Diego's herd or the royal saber pack, would be too tired to help even if they did not know this was Diego's fight alone.

"As you can see, Wolfano," Diego growled, "your minions are dead and you're about to have the same thing happen to you! Regardless of your size, strength and speed, I have all of those and more, and your magical powers being gone means you can't use a death spell on me!" "But none of that matters at all!" Wolfano replied. "I will still kill you, Diego, and then these others, given their injuries, will be easy pickings indeed! After that, I will just conquer as a regular but powerful wolf, and there will be more for me and nothing to share with my now dead followers!"

"Only if you survive this fight long enough to kill me, and you won't!" Diego spat. "This is where you pay for all your crimes and for what you did to me and everyone here! This is where you get your comeuppance in full!" "Wanna bet?" roared Wolfano. "You'll be too busy being lacerated by me! I launched you away before, but now I get rid of you for real, up close and personal! Right down to your mutilated corpse!" And with that, the two leapt at each other. It was quite the fight to see, too.

Diego slashed Wolfano twice, drawing quite a bit of blood, before Wolfano bit down hard on Diego and raked his claws down his side. But Diego bit Wolfano's shoulder before using his own claws once more, this time to rip open Wolfano's shoulder. Blood fell down below the two of them, and though Wolfano smacked Diego across the face with his paw, Diego did a retaliatory punch in his jaw. After that, Diego leapt on Wolfano and slammed him to the hard rock they were fighting on, only for Wolfano to spit blood in Diego's eyes and slice him down the chest. Diego fought back still by digging into Wolfano's back and slamming him hard with his head. Wolfano nailed Diego in the forehead with his muzzle and cut him via claws down the belly. Diego, however, slammed his paws onto the sides of Wolfano's skull and then slid under him before digging the claws of his hind feet down his belly over and over in rapid succession. Then he threw Wolfano to the other side with his feet before he got up. Wolfano got up, too, though, and they ran at each other.

Their slashing attacks were powerful and opened a bad wound on both of them as they flew to opposite sides in a straight leap while doing so. They were bleeding worse than ever and an explosion of blood came out when this double slash move happened. Wolfano grabbed hold of Diego after leaping at him seconds later, though, and threw him to the ground. It looked as if he'd won, and Wolfano said: "Ah, it's always painful when your luck seems to return, only for it to reveal it's become worse than ever, and fatally so, isn't it, Diego?" While he said this, he leapt onto Diego to pin him down and added while pinning him down: "So you see, you managed to return only to be gotten rid of again, and this time for good!" But Diego let loose a roar which hurt Wolfano's ears so badly he was completely blanked out from reality for a time, and this was just what Diego needed. He punched Wolfano in the guts, got a hold of his neck, strangled him and finally tore out the evil wolf's throat.

"Do me a favor, Wolfano…AND SHUT UP! PERMANENTLY!" roared Diego as he did so. A final explosion of blood occurred, and as Diego threw Wolfano's torn out throat aside, the now very dead Wolfano fell down and never got up again. Diego then stood over Wolfano's corpse on all four legs and roared in triumph. He had won, and everyone around him still alive knew it. They were so happy to see this, especially the Ice Age herd and Inaynia. After Diego finished his triumphant roar, he asked: "Is everyone all right?"

Everyone had regained their energy now and went right for Diego, embracing him. Manny, Soto and Inaynia did so particularly eagerly. Diego was a bit overwhelmed, but they had every reason to do this, and he was happy to have survived and been back, so he dealt with it. "Thank God you survived and helped put an end to all this, Diego." Soto said to him. "Oh, believe me, brother, I second that like even you wouldn't believe." Diego replied. "We thought you were lost." Manny told Diego. "But it is not so, thank heaven." "No way, no how…" Diego began, but then he saw Inaynia.

"INAYNIA!" Diego cried out. "DIEGO!" Inaynia shouted out. Unable to help themselves, they quickly embraced one another and everyone else backed away due to knowing how much the two would want to be just hugging each other after all this. After a bit of this hug, Diego said: "Oh, man. I'm so relieved you'll be okay. The way Wolfano smacked you like that made it all the more satisfying to dispose of him." "Believe me, I'm only too relieved you did not die, as well." Inaynia told Diego. "Thank heavens how this turned out, even as it looked like it would be a far different outcome for the worse…"

Then Diego said: "One thing, though, I am so, so, SO sorry that I deceived you and your pack the way I did! Like I said before, it felt like the only way we could possibly be together and we wanted each other!" "Oh, believe me, not only do I realize that and accept your apology, but remember what I wanted to tell you before but was unable to because of Wolfano's paw punch on me?" asked Inaynia. "Oh, of course! What was it you meant to tell me?" asked Diego as everyone watched, especially the leader/king of the royal saber pack.

"When you were disguised as Prince Di-Ge," Inaynia told Diego, "I was in love with you, but I was also torn between who I thought was Diego, since you and he didn't seem to be the same ones! I was in love with him as well, and furthermore, the way you thought you could not be with me unless you were a prince? I never wanted to be the mate of someone only for his being a prince. Maybe my leader would only have the one I marry be a prince, since I am a princess and part of a royal pack, but I didn't care whether he was or not, even as a royal princess! I cared if he was the right one for me, and whether you be Prince Di-Ge or Diego, I want you! You're the one for me! I want to make my own choices, regardless of status, and Diego, whoever you are…I LOVE YOU." She kissed him and Diego said: "And I love you, too, Inaynia!" He kissed her back and they then nuzzled a whole lot. Everyone, even the king of the royal saber pack, was utterly and positively touched by this, and after a while of their nuzzling and subsequent licking and embracing, here is what happened.

The king came up and said: "Inaynia, Diego…I have been a blind fool for quite some time. I wish I had realized sooner that whether or not a prince was the status of he who my princess would love did not matter, and it took the way you saved us all and destroyed Wolfano to see to it my eyes would be opened. What you did, Diego, was as brave as it was heroic and as impressive as it was amazing. And you, Inaynia, deserve to pick the lover of your choice. I am king and alpha of my pack, and I command this to be official as a rule forever! You choose who you desire, not who I may think is the appropriate prince." He did a turning to his pack, who all nodded and were only too happy to favor this. "Oh, thank you SO MUCH!" Inaynia said, embracing her alpha. "I am so glad you changed your mind! I can't begin to describe how much this means to me!" She was happy beyond belief.

Then she turned to Diego and her leader asked: "So, who do you choose?" "I most certainly choose Diego!" Inaynia replied. "I can't thank you enough!" Diego told both Inaynia and her alpha, and then he told Inaynia: "And believe me, if I have to do choosing of any kind, I choose you without any question at all, Inaynia!" "Oh, Diego! Let us be together forever!" she said, leaping on him as they hugged. "Till death do us part, Inaynia! And not even then, for that matter!" Diego said. "We will be together in love both in life and death, the latter being way, way far off for young sabers like us!" They danced and licked, and everyone was just too happy to see this happening.

However, just then, Roshan's tribe showed up and Runar exclaimed: "ROSHAN! There you are! And there is your Ice Age herd friends!" "We've been looking everywhere for you!" a tribesman shouted. "And we have been so worried, too!" added another tribesman. While the moment was shattered by this for a bit, Roshan exclaimed: "WAIT! I know what you must be thinking, but it's not what it looks like! We can all explain everything!" Quickly did he and all of the animals take to explaining everything to his tribe, and in the end, they were thankfully understanding.

"I see." Runar said. "All right, then, we apologize to all of you, especially you, Roshan, and we congratulate you two…" He turned to Diego and Inaynia and continued: "…on finding love, and all of you on getting rid of Wolfano and his pack!" "However, we think we should make this cause for a celebration!" a tribesman said. "I completely agree!" one of the royal saber pack put in. "OH, BOY! A CELEBRATION!" Sid exclaimed. "This will be so much fun!" He and Peaches got ultra excited, but then Oscar said: "Okay, you two, calm down." "It'll be great fun, but let's not get carried away." added Ellie. "Especially you, Sid." Manny put in.

So they calmed down, though Sid rolled his eyes at having a joke made at his expense yet again, even in a happy, romantic, exciting, special time like this, and the celebration was arranged. By the time it began, Diego had been treated for and fully recovered from his injuries, as had anyone else who sustained injuries during the battle with Wolfano's pack. As for the grand celebration itself? It went all too beautifully for everyone in the place and time they chose, and by the time it was night and the moon was full, plus the celebration nearly over, Diego actually decided he would add on more part of it of his own on. A special one. Just for Inaynia. "Everyone, I'd like to thank you all as much as anyone for making this so perfect for Inaynia and myself, but I also have a special thing for the both of us which I wish to take place now. It's meant especially for her."

"Something especially for me at the end of a celebration like this?" asked Inaynia. "Oh, Diego! Just when I think you can't get any better, you prove me wrong! You're such a perfect mate for me, prince or no prince! Thank you so much!" "You're more than welcome!" Diego responded. "I was only too happy to do this! And it will happen as we go all about everywhere in this region for a run as a couple. Just the two of us!"

Inaynia opened her beautiful eyes wide and smiled, then they got ready to run and frolic about as they were side by side under the full moon on this beautiful night. Everyone watched, too, which they did not mind at all, and, in fact, thought made this even better. They started running so beautifully, majestically, speedily and gracefully now.

Diego then sang to Inaynia: "I can show you the Earth. Beautiful, wondrous, splendid! Tell me, princess, when was the last time you let your heart decide? I can open your eyes, take you wonder by wonder! Side by side, we'll go over and under as we take a heartfelt ride! A whole new Earth! An amazing new way to live! No one to tell us no or where to go or say that we're just dreaming!"

Inaynia sang: "A whole new Earth! A lovely place I never went to! But when I'm with you here, it's all too clear that I'm now in a whole new Earth with you! Now I'm in a whole new Earth with you!"

Diego sang once more: "Sights that can't be believed! And feeling beyond description! Our love is now in inscription as we run under a shining night sky! A whole new Earth! Do not close those eyes once! There's umpteen things to see! Hold your breath, it just gets better and better!"

Inaynia took another turn singing: "Just like a shooting star, I've come so far! I won't ever go back to what I used to be! A whole new Earth! Every turn a surprise! With new things to seek out! It's good to be its getter!"

Diego sang to Inaynia: "I'll chase them anywhere with time to spare! Let me share this whole new Earth with you!"

Diego and Inaynia finished the song by singing in unison: "A whole new Earth! That's where we'll be! A thrilling chase! An enchanted place for you and me!" They returned to where they had been before, stopped running and embraced after this, also nuzzling one another.

The rest of the Ice Age herd, the royal saber pack and Roshan plus his tribe varied in terms of tears. To be precise, Inaynia's royal pack, Manny, Ellie, Soto, Oscar, Lenny, Zeke, Roshan and his tribe were shedding a single tear out of each eye, and Sid, Crash, Eddie and Peaches were just outright balling. But it was not out of sadness in any cases. It was all out of how heart-touching and romantic this was.

It was clear Diego and Inaynia had quite the future to look forward to, as they would now be together forever. They just got lost in their love and the moon's light shone down upon the two of them, symbolizing what lay ahead and how it would only get better from here.

THE END

So, was this a good ending? And was it a good story overall? Please give ratings and reviews!


End file.
